


Frosted Animal Crackers

by HomewardBones



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, Spencer being good with kids, and pregnant partners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26073919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomewardBones/pseuds/HomewardBones
Summary: Tumblr Request: hi love! can i get a telling spencer ur pregnant (if that’s alright?) thank u!!!(Spencer/Reader) *No male or female pronouns used in reference to the reader*
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader
Kudos: 66





	Frosted Animal Crackers

You paced back and fourth in the bathroom, waiting for the pregnancy test to give you the results that could possibly change your life forever. You couldn't help but chew on the skin around your nails, this was proving to be the longest three minutes of your life. What if it came back positive? Was it a boy or girl? What kind of name would you pick? What color nursery? Hoe would you even tell Reid? How would he react? You felt the panic set in as your mind swirled and raced with anxiety so you splashed your face with cold water, trying desperately to feel calm. 

You took a deep breath and sighed before you picked up the pregnancy test with a shaking hand. That's when you saw it. "Pregnant." A roller coaster of emotions hit you, confusion, fear, happiness, and a hint of sadness. Telling Spencer was the only thing you truly needed to do right now, everything else could wait. Reid would be home soon, you'd have to tell him because regardless he would know something was eating at you. A snack was just what you needed right now, so you made your way to the pantry and grabbing a bag of frosted animal crackers. You wasted no time tearing open the bag and scarfing them down as you stood in the kitchen.

You heard the front door unlock, and the jingle of keys being placed on the hooks by the main entrance. You knew it was time to be brave, after all, you were goin to be a parent! This was going to be the most exciting and terrifying thing you'd ever done. Before you could really gather your thoughts, Spencer stepped into the kitchen catching you with a mouthful of animal crackers, trying to say hello in a muffled hurry. 

"Hey baby, hungry?" Reid smiled, setting his bag down on the counter and moving towards you to give you a hug. You buried your face in his in his shirt, trying to calk yourself. "Hey, you alright? You only do this when you're anxious, talk to me."

Spencer took your hand and led you to the couch in the living room, noticing your free hand clutching the bag of animal crackers. "Baby?" His brows furrowed in worry, trying to read your face. 

"Spence..." The ball of anxiety, as well as a baby grew in your stomach, it was almost too much to take. You tried to take deep breaths to calm yourself, putting your hand protectively on your stomach. You didn't even realize you were mindlessly brushing your fingers over your stomach until you watched Spencer's eyes follow the movements of your fingers. He studied them, and all at once his eyes snapped to yours, " _Baby..._ We're having a baby!" His voice cracked with joy, as he pulled you into an embrace careful of your stomach.

You felt the weight of the world lift from your shoulders and you relaxed into his arms. "I was so worried...That you'd be angry at me." 

"(Y/n), why on earth would I be mad at you? You're carrying a life I helped create!" Tears welled in his eyes as he ran his hand lovingly over your back. "Spence, I was reading about the likelihood of schizophrenia passing down to kids if one parent ha--"

"Ten percent." He said softly, "You were worried that I wouldn't want to raise a kid with you if there was a risk of it passing down, weren't you?"

The emotions were quick to take over and containing your sobs wasn't an option now, your tears falling freely. "Oh baby, don't cry, I know shhhhh." Spencer rocked you gently back and fourth while he rubbed your back. This was too much to handle all at once, your mind was on overdrive, and you were hoping that you didn't offend Spencer but the words just wouldn't form and all you could do was cry into his chest.

"Pregnancy hormones cause a variety of emotions and they're completely natural, I've read a a lot about them and you are going to be fine, I'm here to help you baby, anything you need I'll get it for you." He was so kind, you were lucky to have him as the father of your child. 

"You're not mad at me?" You looked up at him with puppy dog eyes, and gripped his shirt in your hands. "How could I be mad at the love of my life, who happens to be carrying my baby? Why would I be mad? You care enough about me to worry about my feelings, you have such a big heart, and that's what makes you my favorite person on this earth." He pressed his lips to your forehead, running his fingers through your hair, "And you know what else?"

"Hmm?" 

"By the looks of it, we'll be keeping a lot more animal crackers in the house now."


End file.
